tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Setup
Setup '''is the first episode of the Untitled D&D Campaign series by Valeyard6282 and his party. © Valeyard6282 2018 Story © Valeyard6282's DM 2018 and Valeyard6282 2018. Synopsis Battle-hardened adventurers Grund, Zephyr, Horac, Aakimatsu, Abel, and Tyrael are thwarted by a band of Orcs...and a ghost from the past. Plot '''The Party We see a shot of a small riverside town with wooden buildings with thatch roofs. The camera pans into a large inn. The light confirms the time to be mid morning. Within the inn, there is a warm and cozy ambiance. At a table positioned against the wall like a booth, 6 people sit around it. Closest to the wall is a Shou human with a shaved head wearing loose black and silver robes that cover little of his toned chest. He has brown eyes. On the opposite side of the table is an Aaracokra- an eagle person. His wings are folded down over his once-ornate but now worn steel armor. His eyes are black. Next to the Aaracokra is a Chondathan human with wavy brown-blonde hair and a scruffy beard in the same color. His eyes are bluish-green. He is wearing the armored robes of a cleric and his ears come to a slight point. A plumed Greco-Roman style helmet sits next to him. Opposite to him is another Chondathan wearing a thick blackish-blue cloak with the hood pulled down. His face is youthful, in contrast to the battle-hardened face of the cleric. He has a trimmed and segmented brown beard and short brown hair. Across from him sits another Shou human. He has brown eyes and a styled but short black beard and black hair kept in a top knot. He is wearing a loose back gi with a bamboo scabbard containing a katana leaning against his chair. Across from him is the elephant in the room. He is sitting directly on the floor, still above eye level with everyone else. He looks to be about eight foot three when standing up. He is extremely muscular and wears clothing typical of either a barbarian or a bandit. He looks like a giant human with gray skin- a Goliath. Forest green war paint covers half of his face and continues onto his muscular chest. His head is shaved and he has a bushy black beard. He has a war axe on his back, the size of a person. We see a shot below him and broken remains of his chair underneath him. The party is eating breakfast and drinking coffee except for the Goliath. The Goliath is drinking a massive mug of foamy ale. A large human walks past the party and smirks and laughs. "Little early ain't it?" The Goliath growls and slams his mug down, shattering it and stands up, his head almost touching the ceiling. He grabs the man by the throat and lifts him up to his eye level with ease. The man is pawing at the Goliath's hands and is squirming around. Without saying a word, the angry Goliath flings the man across the room, his body rag dolling and slamming into the wooden wall, denting it. The Goliath sits down. The Aaracokra looks at him. "What in the Abyss was that Grund?" He speaks with a Scottish accent despite being a bird. Grund- the Goliath- points a finger at the eagle-person. "Fuck you Horac!" Horac stands up and points a finger back and Grund. "You watch yourself boy! Disrespect me and you're disrespecting the gods!" Grund waves his hand with a puff of air. "Bullshit." Horac shakes his head and sits back down. The others stay silent and keep eating. Horac looks around at the others. "Come on!" Orcs The Shou across from him holds up a finger, gesturing for Horac to zip it. The Shou has his eyes glued at the bar. "The bar. Sweetrolls aren't why those bricks are here." Horac looks over his shoulder. "Orcs?" He says while spinning his head back at the Shou. "Half-Orcs," The Shou replies. "If those were pure bloods no one in this room except for Grund would be in a single piece." The Chondathan with pointed ears begins fiddling with a religious pendent and muttering a prayer to himself. Horac looks at a fabric window on the wall. A large shadow passes by it. "Rats! There's more outside Zephyr," Horac tells the Zephyr- the Shou. Zephyr looks at the door. It swings open and three more half-orcs walk inside- all dressed like barbarians. Zephyr looks concerned. "It's a setup." Grund makes eye contact with the orcs. The other Shou looks over his shoulder at the five orcs before looking and nodding at the cloaked Chondathan. Aakimatsu- The Shou- pulls a black mask over the bottom half of his face. Abel- the Chondathan human- stands up and walks over the counter. Under Abel's heavy blue cloak he is wearing a brown leather jerkin with three diagonal buckles. Abel arrives at the bar. We see a shot of Abel's left hand. His hand is curled, knuckles down and forward. His fingers are supporting a razor sharp dagger that is leaning against the back of his forearm, his arm hiding the weapon. "Gentlemen." The orcs pull themselves up from the bar stools and look at Abel- trying to intimidate him. Abe's appearance also distracts the door orcs- who look at him. The human innkeeper backs into the corner. Abel isn't phased by the half-orcs. We see a shot of Aakimatsu at the table. He is muttering something to the others we don't hear. We then see a lone shot of him. A creepy sound cuts through the air as his irises turn a vibrant purple color and his pupils shrink drastically. Aakimatsu's body slowly starts melting into the air until he is completely invisible. We see Horac quickly jet upwards into the air. The orcs are too distracted by Abel to see. We return to half-orcs and Abel. "Sit down little bitch," The half-orcs tell to Abel in deep, rough voices. One of them drawing a crude iron sword. We see a shot of the orcs by the door and we see the door swing open behind them. We see a shot of Horac perched on the wooden beams of the ceiling, directly above the door. We return to Abel and the first two half-orcs- the other three by the door. "You know what?" Abel asks. "That's the first time someone's called by a bitch today. And it's going to be the last." Abel swings his left arm upward, slinging the dagger upward and spinning it around before stabbing it straight into the half-orc's neck. Blood gushes out as the bandit's neck as he collapses to the ground, taking the dagger with him. The other orc roars and punches with fury. Abel ducks under the massive punch, now behind the orc. He draws a razor-tipped arrow from his hip quiver and stabs it into the orc's ear. The arrow doesn't penetrate the super-tough skull of an orc, but it causes the orc to fall unconscious. One of the half-orcs by the door attempts to kill Abel, but Horac leaps down and lands on top of the half-orc attacker. Horac slams the talons on his avian feet into the orc's eyes, blinding him and causing blood to gush out of the two orifices. Horac puts his scaly hands on the half-orc's head, using the orc to push himself off. Doing so causes the hooked talons to tear gashes through the orc's upper face, as Horac pushes himself down onto the floor- now crouched down as the orc winces and cries in pain. Horac holds out his arm and a polearm spins through the air and lands in Horac's hand. It is a wicked sharp glaive. Horac swipes it forward, slicing the ankles of the one of the orcs- causing him to fall- and then using both hands to slam the glaive into the shoulder of the other orc. The blade cuts very deep and clean into the tough flesh of the half-orc. Horac uses the polearm and his foot in combination to push the injured half-orc through the half open wooden door. The camera is now outside and we see one half-orc standing watch outside. The orc Horac cleaved through flies outside and hits the dusty earth hard. The half-orc looks furious and turns to barge into the inn. We see him walking forward and all of a sudden we hear a sword cut through the air as an invisible blade slices through the orc's neck followed by a jet of blood before the head topples off the bandit's shoulders. The cut was clean and blood spurts out of the decapitated body of the half-orc. The corpse collapses and color slowly melts back onto Aakimatsu's body like ink. Now visible, Aakimatsu's pupils still remain small and his irises purple until the enlarge and fade back into brown within a few seconds. A Well Oiled Machine We see Grund walk forward as thumping music plays. Grund cracks his knuckles. The sound is booming and it echoes. Grund doesn't look angry or adrenaline-filled. He looks completely calm. The half-elf Chondathan gets up behind Grund. The near dead orc from being stabbed upwards through the throat and mouth is chocking on his own blood. Grund picks him up by his legs and swings him one-handed- with no effort- into the bar, slamming the half-orc's body clean through the thick wood, splintering a chasm in the counter. Grund then continues walking forward and he grabs the helmeted head of the half-orc who got his ankles slit. Grund squeezes the orc's head, showing no signs of effort. Grund's hand bends and crushes the iron helmet and crushes it into the orc's skull until blood and other organic matter begin spilling out through the crevices in the helmet. Grund just totally blenderized the orc's head. The camera pans over to the half-orc whose head was speared with an arrow by Abel. He gets up, hazy. The fabric window behind him tears as Aakimatsu throws himself through it, kicking the orc forward and landing into a roll. The orc flies forward and lands by Abel. The half-orc gets up- the arrow still in his ear- and throws some punches at Abel. Abel ducks under them. Now behind the orc again, Abel uses his forearm to snap the arrow in half, using the jagged broken end to reach around and stab the orc in the belly. Abel then whips his arm back around and slams the back of his fist into the back of the orc's head with a lot of force. The camera pans over back to the doorway where the orc whose eyes were gouged by Horac crawls on the ground. He pulls himself up, touching his bloody face and then wiping it onto his hide armor. Horac kicks his shins from behind, causing him to collapse again. Grund walks forward, fists clenched in preparation to pummel the blinded orc to death. Horac slides in front of Grund, blocking him off. "No Grund. No." Grund walks away and Horac uses the blunt end of his glaive, spinning it around and slamming it into the back of the orc's head. This was all one take. An Invasion We see Grund, Horac, Abel, and Aakimatsu standing around unconscious and dead orcs, breathing heavy. The innkeeper is huddled in the corner, terrified. The four adventurers walk towards the half-elf. Aakimatsu takes off his mask. "I didn't see you lift a finger Tyrael." The half-elf- Tyrael- chuckles. "Come on Aakimatsu I had coffee to finish." Aakimatsu cracks a smile. Horac holds is hand out at Zephyr. "I mean at least Tyrael got up, I mean look at 'em," Horac says, gesturing to Zephyr- who is still sitting down. "He can't even get his ass out of that chair." Zephyr doesn't respond. "Zephyr. Zephyr?" Horac questions. "ZEPHYR!" Grund roars. Zephyr isn't phased. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted down. They all walk up to him. We see some shots of Zephyr's head. We hear through his ears. We hear muffled sounds, very distant, to the same effect of Daredevil's hearing on Netflix. Zephyr's eyes fly open. "FUCK!" Zephyr yells. "What?" Tyrael asks. Zephyr turns to the other five. "There's a whole orcish army in the woods around the town, ready to back up the scouts. If they don't come back a clan of orc bandits will invade the town. It will be wiped off the map." Grund shrugs. "You're being dramatic Zephyr." Zephyr doesn't look amused. "No. There's hundreds. Hundreds of them. A village this small stands no chance." Aakimatsu looks like he's contemplating something. "What would an army of half-orcs want with such a small lumber village?" Aakimatsu asks. Zephyr looks down. "They're here for us." TBACategory:Episodes Category:First Episodes Category:D&D Category:Valeyard6282